


Seeing in Color

by theywere-neverhomeless (notyourdadsaugspecialist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Soulmate - Seeing In Color, Soulmate AU, color soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/theywere-neverhomeless
Summary: Dean was only a kid, but he knew the gravity of it when his world burst into color as john let him hold his baby brother for the first time. He could barely contain the aching happiness blossoming in his chest. Not many people get the chance to grow up with their soulmates.





	

Dean was only a kid, but he knew the gravity of it when his world burst into color as john let him hold his baby brother for the first time. He could barely contain the aching happiness blossoming in his chest. Not many people get the chance to grow up with their soulmates.

It takes only two years for Sammy to learn to talk in full sentences. Dean’s name was his first word. But soon after that, Dean discovers that while his world was lit up from the moment he held his Sammy, things hadn’t changed that way for Sam. Everything was still shades of grey. Dean’s little heart broke more with each passing year. The identity of his soulmate was a secret that Dean kept buried deeply. Whenever Sam would teasingly ask him about it, he would just smile sadly and change the subject. Eventually Sam was old enough to date, and Dean waited with bated breath each time Sam brought home a new girl for the news that he could see now. But it never happened.

And then he left.

A few months after Sam ran off to Stanford, Dean woke up to his phone ringing. His stomach did a little sickening flip flop as he saw the caller ID tell him his brother was calling him. It was the first time since he left that he bothered to call. Angry, Dean lets it go to voicemail. He stares at the ceiling for several hours before mustering the courage to listen to it.

Hearing his brother’s voice after all this time is equal parts soothing and torture. He converts to memory the bubbly, elated tone Sam says his name with.

“Hey, Dean. I know its been a while, I’m sorry for that.”

Sam takes a deep, staticy breath, before the words that stop Dean’s heart tumble out:

“I can see in color now, De.”

Dean’s blood turns ice cold in his veins. He’s so shocked that he almost doesnt hear the rest of the message.

“God, De its so amazing. She’s so amazing. I can’t wait til you get to experience this. You will, one day. *cough* Well, give me a call sometime, bro. I would love to catch up.”

Dean’s heart broke once as a kid. This time, it shattered beyond repair.

That night, Dean picked up his first bottle of Jim Beam. Every day thereafter, he sought solace from the aching hole in his chest at the bottom of a bottle.


End file.
